Chains can be used for a multitude of different applications. Common applications involving chains include, but are not limited to: chainsaws, bikes, and conveyor systems. In operation, most chains need to be replaced or substituted after a period of use. For example, chainsaw chains eventually become dull or worn out from use.
Due to this regular need to replace worn chains, spare chains are often stored for convenient use as needed. Moreover, some applications require different types of chains or chains of different sizes that also need to be stored. For example, different chainsaws may require differently sized chains, or chains may have different teeth for specific cutting applications.
These spare chains can become tangled and damaged during storage. For example, spare chainsaw chains are often stored unsecured in the same case as the chainsaw. This can lead to damage from the chains being moved around during transport, and difficulty in separating the chains when they are to be used. In some cases, spare chains are exposed to the environment such as when often left uncontained in truck beds or at work sites. This poor storage can also lead to damage due to exposure from environmental factors such as rain.
There is a continuing need for a storage system and method for securely storing chains while minimizing entanglement and damage. Desirably, the storage system and method can store both multiple chains and chains of different lengths.